Family Feud
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day in the Holden House. But needless to say, Michael's and Claudia Joy's parents don't like each other very much.


**Cast of Characters**

**The Holdens (Michael's Parents)**

· **Robert Keith "Bob" Holden**- Michael's father; retired Colonel in the U.S. Army; Michael's main West Point connection; the most accepting of his parents.

· **Elizabeth Alexandra "Liz" Holden**- Michael's mother; competitive; will do anything to protect her baby boy; does not approve of Claudia Joy; thinks she's too distracting for Michael's full potential; does not like her daughter-in-law's choice to drop out of Harvard; constantly brings it up.

**The Meades (Claudia Joy's Parents)**

· **Randall Meade**- Claudia Joy's father; judge in New Haven, Connecticut; will do anything to protect "Daddy's Little Girl"; adores his daughter and grandkids.

· **Charlotte Meade**- Claudia Joy's mother; strongly disproves Michael; believes he is the reason Claudia Joy quit law school at Harvard; strict but loving.

**The Holdens (Michael's Family)**

· **Michael James Holden**- Lieutenant General in the U.S. Army; Claudia Joy's husband; father of three (Yes, here they have three kids), "Mommy's Boy"; not well liked by in-laws; enjoys fishing, hunting, and family time.

· **Claudia Joy Holden**- Lawyer at the Charleston Law Firm (no Chandler); Michael's wife; mother of three; strongly disliked by her mother-in-law and knows it; "Daddy's Little Girl"; enjoys gardening, cooking, family, friends, and the FRG.

· **Amanda Joy Holden**- Michael's and Claudia Joy's oldest daughter and child; deceased; killed in Hump Bar bombing at age eighteen.

· **Emmalin Jane Holden**- Michael's and Claudia Joy's youngest daughter and second oldest child; more of a Daddy's girl but also loves her mother very much; goalie for the women's ice hockey team at Woodsen University; adores her baby brother; misses her older sister; age eighteen.

· **Michael James Holden Jr.**- Michael's and Claudia Joy's youngest child and only son; almost six months old; eighteen year age difference between him and big sister Emmalin; loves napping and playing peek-a-boo.

Day before Thanksgiving…

Lieutenant General Michael Holden woke up to find an empty bed. He smiled since he was sure his wife was taking care of the "little boss." Or their "wonderful accident" as Claudia Joy liked to call him. He still remembered how he found out like it was yesterday.

December 25, 2010…

_Michael, Claudia Joy, and Emmalin were all unwrapping presents on Christmas morning. Most of the loot was opened but they still had their stockings left. Emmalin had gone first but Claudia Joy had insisted that Michael went ahead of her. He pulled the most peculiar thing out. _

_ "__A pregnancy test?" he asked confused while Emmalin obtained the same confused look. But then they noticed the plus sign on it._

_ "__Oh my God! Mom, are you...?"Emmalin asked excitedly. Claudia Joy nodded wordlessly with a sheer grin on her face. She looked at Michael who had a loss for words as well. Michael began to kiss her as his hand drifted towards her abdomen and Emmalin threw her arms around her mother._

_ "__Merry Christmas baby," she said with tears of joy in her eyes. _

_Six months later, on June 18, 2011, Michael James Holden Jr. made his first appearance into the world and was welcomed into the Holden family. _

Present Day…

Five and a half months had passed since that day. But Michael and Claudia Joy still had no regrets. Michael entered the pale blue nursery to find his wife seated in the rocking chair nursing their son. He slowly sauntered over to his family. Well, most of his family. Emmalin was still sleeping. He planted a kiss to Claudia Joy's temple, "How's our little soldier?"

"Hungry," Claudia Joy responded truthfully and Michael laughed. The both of them learned almost immediately after he was born that raising a son would be much different than a daughter. But Claudia Joy's friends helped out a lot and it did help fill the void when Emmalin left for college. Not that Michael replaced her, but he certainly did keep them busy.

"MOM!" shouted Emmalin.

"In the nursery!" Claudia Joy said.

Emmalin came in and slowly averted her eyes away from her mother, "Um actually it's more for Dad." She held out the phone, "It's Grandma."

Michael and Claudia Joy looked at each other. Neither one of them heard the phone ring. Life with a little one they supposed. Michael took the phone from his daughter, "Hello Mom. Um, I guess. Yes, I understand. Goodbye," he said and hung up, "My parents are coming to visit from Long Island."

Claudia Joy's eyes widened at the thought, "When?" she asked as she slowly started to burp the baby.

"Tomorrow. They want to see Emmalin and Michael," Michael responded.

"Do they know my parents will be here from New Haven?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Probably not," said Michael, "Since they kind of invited themselves they probably didn't think of that."

"Great," Claudia Joy sighed, "You know your mother hates me right?"

"She does not hate you…"

"If I wasn't the mother of her grandchildren, it would be worse," Claudia Joy scolded as she put Michael back in his crib, "You know they argue over everything from the Rangers/ Bruins rivalry to how we raise our kids!"

"Well we can't exactly tell them no. They called from the airport."

"Fine," Claudia Joy sighed, "They'll both have to suffer the consequences," she said as she began to leave the nursery. Michael grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Just because our parents hate each other doesn't mean I love you any less," Michael said.

Claudia Joy smiled and kissed him and said, "I love you too."

Later That Night…

Randall and Charlotte Meade knocked on the door to the Holden house. Claudia Joy opened the door to let her parents in.

"Hi Mom. Hi Daddy," she said hugging them both.

"Hi sweetheart. Where's your husband and kids?" asked Randall.

"Emmalin's in her room. Michael's in his bassinette in the living room," Claudia Joy said only half answering his question.

"And Michael?" asked Charlotte again.

"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," she said taking Michael and placing him in Randall's arms before he started asking to hold him. Claudia Joy sat down in the love seat across from the couch and took a deep breath before saying, "Michael's picking up his parents from the airport."

Looks of horror overtook her parents' faces, "Say what? Why did you guys invite them?" asked Charlotte.

"We didn't. They invited themselves. They wanted to see their grandkids like you. Michael's telling them they have to stay in a hotel, but they will be here tomorrow," Claudia Joy said hoping her parents would take it. Silence filled the room other than Michael who was completely oblivious and happily being rocked by Grandpa.

"Grams! Grandpa!" shouted Emmalin running down the stairs.

"Hi sweet pea," said Charlotte lightly to which Emmalin knew her mother had told them about her other grandparents coming to visit. Michael started to cry breaking the silence.

"I'd say it's someone's bedtime," Randall laughed.

"I'll take him!" said Emmalin happily. She adored her baby brother considering she had always wanted a younger sibling. Randall handed Michael off to Emmalin.

"I'll be up in a minute sweetheart," Claudia Joy called after her daughter, "Mom, Dad, please behave tomorrow," she said deadpan and walked upstairs.

Thanksgiving Day…

The doorbell rang which signaled that Michael's parents had arrived. Michael answered the door while Claudia Joy hung a little farther back. Emmalin and Claudia Joy's parents were dealing with the baby.

"Hi Mom, Dad," he nodded and let them in the house.

"Hi son," said Bob giving Michael a pat on the back and then smiled at Claudia Joy whom he personally liked unlike his wife.

"Hi Mikey," said Liz. Michael rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname but his mother didn't seem to understand that, "Claudia Joy," Liz nodded stiffly towards her. Claudia Joy nodded back trying hard to quail her anger.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa," said Emmalin coming downstairs with Michael in her arms.

"Hey granddaughter," said Bob, "My granddaughter the college student."

"Give me that baby!" said Liz and Emmalin promptly passed him off before she was smuggled by Liz. She looked around before asking, "So, where _are_ they?"

"_They_ are upstairs," Claudia Joy responded bitterly. Jeez, her mother-in-law fit the stereotype of a monster. Randall and Charlotte descended the stairs.

"Speak of the devils," said Liz.

"Mom," Michael whispered, "Be nice."

"So let's get this over with," said Charlotte entering the foyer, almost immediately scowling at Liz.

"Okay," said Claudia Joy stepping forward and taking Michael back from Liz, "Dinner is already done so we can go straight to dinner." They all went into the dining room except for Michael and Claudia Joy, "Lord, please help us get through this meal," she whispered under her breath.

"It'll be okay," Michael said as they heard the latest hockey scores coming from the dining room.

"You sure about that?" Claudia Joy asked.

"Being optimistic," Michael said truthfully as they walked in and sat down next to each other after Claudia Joy put Michael in his high chair.

"So I heard our son is a three star general now?" asked Bob.

"Yes Dad," said Michael.

"I'm so proud of you," said Liz.

"Well, Claudia Joy finished law school and now works at the Charleston Law Firm," Charlotte butted in.

"Only after quitting Harvard…" said Liz.

"Thanks to your son," interrupted Randall. Liz quieted down at that statement.

"So how's college Emmalin?" asked Bob curiously.

"It's good. It's fun to be away from home but also not fun at the same time," admitted Emmalin, "A lot of work with classes and hockey."

"Any idea what you want to major in?" asked Randall, "Political science like your Mom?"

"Or history, like your Dad?" said Liz. Randall rolled his eyes and held in a sigh. Liz Holden was so competitive.

"Um, no. Maybe the arts. And, um, as of recently, maybe something with children," she said grinning and cooing at her brother. Michael squealed and clapped his hands with delight much to everyone's laughter.

"Sounds like a good plan sweetheart," said Claudia Joy. She knew how much Emmalin missed her sister and most likely that's why Emmalin spoiled her brother. Even while she was pregnant with him, Emmalin wanted to help with everything.

"Well just as long as you're as successful and happy as our son," said Liz pompously.

Charlotte stood up and said, "Whoa. You're saying our daughter isn't just as successful _or _happy?"

"Happy, yes. Successful? Again, Harvard dropout," reminded Liz.

"Yes. Well if I hadn't dropped out of Harvard, Liz, you wouldn't have your three grandchildren," Claudia Joy said firmly, "This is why Mom and Dad come at Thanksgiving and Bob and Liz come at Christmas. Because you four can't get along if your lives depended on it!"

Everyone looked at Claudia Joy wide eyed, "Well I think our time here is done. Come on Bob, we have a plane to catch," said Liz.

"It's getting late we should be leaving too," said Randall humbly, "Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye Dad," said Claudia Joy as Michael said goodbye to his parents.

After they had left Emmalin smiled and said, "Wow Mom! I never knew you could get that. Assertive," she said when she found the right word.

"Neither did I," said Michael a little apprehensively. His wife had more of a backbone than he thought. You'd think he'd have known that in 21 years.

"Well I had to put my foot down unfortunately," she said as Michael began to babble for attention.

"Come here little man," said Michael picking him up and cradling him in his arms, "You ready for bed after that fiasco?"

"I should be going too. Goodnight Mom, Dad," said Emmalin.

"Goodnight Em," said Michael and Claudia Joy simultaneously. After Michael was settled in his crib and fast asleep, Claudia Joy went into her's and Michael's bedroom.

"It took a while, but he's out like a light," she chuckled.

"But that will only last a few hours," Michael chuckled.

"Well then we'll have to make the most of those few hours then won't we?" Claudia Joy smirked.

"Yes we will," Michael grinned, "I love you Claudia Joy."

"I love you too Michael," she said, "And I'm going to show you just how much."


End file.
